This application claims the priority of German Application No. 102 56 741.7 filed Dec. 5, 2002, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a seat console, for a vehicle seat held on the vehicle floor, which is connected with a seat rail in which the vehicle seat is slidably disposed.
From German Patent Document DE 698 02 109 T 2, a system is known for determining the weight of a vehicle occupant, in which weight sensors are arranged between a seat rail and a seat frame. The arrangement of forward and rearward weight sensors in vehicle seats is known from German Patent Document DE 100 60 649 A1 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,473).
It is an object of the invention to provide a seat console for a vehicle seat which is easy to mount, has a casing for the weight sensors and ensures a disturbance-free weight measurement of a vehicle occupant.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing a seat console, for a vehicle seat held on the vehicle floor, which is connected with a seat rail in which the vehicle seat is slidably disposed, wherein the seat console comprises a stationary bottom frame with a floatingly disposed top frame while weight sensors are connected in-between, the weight sensors being connected by way of connection elements, in a stationary manner with the top frame on the one hand and being fastened to the bottom frame by way of a bolt integrated in the respective sensors on the other hand. Additional advantageous characteristics of the invention are described herein and in the claims.
Important advantages achieved by means of certain preferred embodiments of the invention are that the seat console is constructed to essentially consist of a top frame and a bottom frame in a torsion-resistant manner with the sensors disposed in-between. For this purpose, the seat console comprises a stationary bottom frame with a floatingly disposed top frame with the weight sensors connected in-between. By way of connection elements, the weight sensors are, on the one hand, stationarily fastened to the top frame and, on the other hand, by way of a bolt integrated in the respective sensor, fastened to the bottom frame.
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the top frame and the bottom frame each have a U-profile-shaped cross-section, the top frame dipping into the bottom frame, and the sensors each being surrounded by the lateral profile side walls of the top and bottom frame. The top and bottom frame each have a U-profile-shaped construction, in which case, by means of its side walls, the top frame reaches in a floating manner from the outside over the side walls of the bottom frame. By means of this U-profile-shaped construction of the two frames of the seat console, the intermediately disposed weight sensors can emit a disturbance-free signal which is analyzed by way of an electric control.
So that the signal unambiguously determines the weight of the seat user, it is further provided according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention that the bottom frame and the top frame have a U-profile shape which, on its free leg ends, in each case, has a sensor, and the other sensors are arranged in the transition area of the legs of the U-profile shape to the transverse web. By means of this arrangement of the sensors, the total weight applied to a vehicle seat has to be determined in an optimal manner. According to another embodiment, the bottom frame and the top frame can have a closed U-profile shape; that is, at the free end, the legs are each connected with a transverse web.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, for achieving a parallel arrangement of the top frame with respect to the bottom frame, so-called spacer blocks are arranged between the sensors and the top frame, which spacer blocks have to purpose of eliminating possible differences. These spacer blocks are, for example, in different thicknesses, adapted to the respective situation, so that no faulty measurement of the occupant's total weight determined by way of the four sensors can take place.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, it is also provided that the sensors arranged in the legs can be screwed to the top frame by way of two threaded bolts in a threaded plate arranged on the top side of the top frame. By means of this connection of the sensors with the top frame, a simple preassembly of the sensors can take place, and a firm fit is achieved on this top frame.
The other sensors arranged in the transition area can be fastened, for example, by means of a threaded bolt in nuts stationarily held in the top frame according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention. As a result of the fixing in the wall of the top frame, these nuts require a height which is lower in comparison to a fitted-on threaded plate.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, as a result of the construction of the seat console with mutually closing-off profiles, objects in the vehicle can neither block the measuring path of the weight sensors, nor hinder the floating bearing of the top frame with respect to the bottom frame. In addition, the sensor system is protected. Measuring errors are minimized by the direct screw-on points of the sensors on the frame of the seat console. The U-shape of the top and bottom frame is advantageous because a leg room can be retained in the rear area of the vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.